Fuxy Luxy and Savery Delights
by deviant.phrase
Summary: OC FUNNESS! just two criminaly insane sisters messing around with 10 Akatsuki members! ooh fun and frivolous activities will be explored!  gay summary i know, but i got nothing lol


**Information: **

Clan name: kan'no - teki no

Clan kekai genkai: spiritual sccubus

Jinchuriki: Ave's spirit beast: fire orientated, wolf form (not a tailed beast). Lux's spirit beast: ice orientated snow leopard form (not a tailed beast) kekai genkai feeds our spirit beast.

Ave's appearance: Hair: waist length long black choppy layers, bangs to the side, short covering right eye.

Clothing: mini skirt (black jean), blood red tube top.

Physical appearance: 5'5, slim and tanned, tonned physic.

Eyes: electric blue

Weapons: kunai, katana ( light silver blade, extended handle, wrapped in leather. stashed on waist.)

Alias: Ave ( normally), Savery (when pissin around)

Fighting Style: taijutsu

Age: 17

Lux's Appearance: Hair: wasit length snow white, choppy style, hangs infront of face most of the time.

Clothing: Black shorts, black mesh tank.

Physical Appearance: 5'8, slim, tonned, very pale.

Eyes: white

Weapons: Kunai, long staff made of special chakra absorbing metal (sister metal to samehada), stashed on back when not carrying.

Alias: Lux

Fighting Style: Genjutsu

Age: 17  
>-<p>

Chapter One - Where the Wind Blows

"I swear to god i'm starting to hate this place more and more!" huffed Ave, sweeping another tendril of long black hair out of her eyes.

"And that is why i bought this at the last village we were at," Lux said, waving the sleeve of her long black cloak infront of Ave's face.

The wind was strong up here in the mountains surounding iwagakure. Both the girls leered down at the well hidden village, the steep rocks effectively hiding it.

"i bet i can make more people cry then you can" taunted Ave, a nasty little grin forming on her lush lips.

A deep feminen chuckle faught its way maniacly out of Lux's throat. "you wish kid. Im far more terrifying then you'll ever be!"

"Oh yeah, your snow flakes sure do put the fear of god into children. Frosty the snow man is more fierce then you are!" The retortion did not go unnoticed by Lux.

"Pfft, your such a child, im sure a candle holds more heat then your fists."

And it was on.

"shit head!" huffed Ave.

"Fuck head" came the calm retortion.

"you piece of shit!" Ave yelled, bending down and picking up a pebble; tossing it at Lux.

"HEY!" shouted Lux, taking Ave off gaurd, "That was uncalled for."

The sisters stared at each other intently before falling over and laughing histerically.

"ok loser has to pay up then?" Lux asked between fits of giggles. sadly enough these laughing fits happened often and were as random as the girls themselves.

"how much do we have?" Ave gasped, both girls slowly coming down from their commical high.

"well... between that buffet we destroyed and the snack bar that was next to the buffet, were bitch ass broke." Lux said while fishing around in her pocket, only to come up empty handed.

"ok fine," Ave declared, her pockets were just as empty, "loser has to eat an entire plate of barbequed ants!"

"oh man thats fuckin gross..." Lux made a gagging motion, dramatically lifting her hands to graps at her neck, like she could already imagine the taste.

"you sayin your not up for it? what happened to your bad-ass streak ya boob?" taunted Ave making dramatic masculin poses.

"gah... fine... fuck head." came the weary reply.

"THATS MORE LIKE IT BUDDEH!" cheered Ave, thrusting her fist up into the air.

-*somewhere between insanity and profanity*-

"whats taking this infernal contraption of yours, so long to get to our destination, Deidara." Sasori, like always, was in no mood for latency, but Deidara already knew that. And since Deidara was Deidara, he decided to test his patience.

"I don't see whats so important about being there a few hours before were supposed to be unn, besides, just look at this sky, yeah!" Deidara leaned back on his elbows, the sway of his 'crow' not bothering his relaxed position in the least.

"if you would start taking our assignments more seriously, brat, maybe then we'd get higher ranking ones." Sasori scolded. His voice, if possible, got even more reprimanding. Though Sasori could not see it, there was a bemused smirk on Deidara's face; his bright blue eyes sparkled with the mischief he was about to make. Sasori never dissapointed him when it came to bantering, even though he lost most of them.

"Dannaaaaaa!" Deidara whined, "i am not a brat unn, your just moody, yeah!"

"your right, your not a brat," Sasori started, a delighted smile crept across Deidara's face, only to be smacked away by Sasori once more, "Your naive." Sasori would have smirked... if he weren't a serial killer puppet.

"im neither, yeah!" the bird tipped precariously with Deidara's sudden swing of emotion, nearly throwing him and Sasori off.

"learn to control this grotesque hunk of paste, Deidara, a long with yourself." Sasori snapped regaining his balance quickly. Deidara was a little less graceful however, and managed to fall on his face with an a breathy 'OOF'.

"MY ART IS NOT PASTE!" Deidara shouted gripping his reddening nose, "its powerful, beautiful, and creatively modern (unn)! more then i can say for your warped pieces od dead wood, yeah!" Deidara, by instinct, ducked and rightly so, for no sooner had the words left his mouth, did a senbon go flying past his head.

"speak of my art like that again, and you'll find yourself apart of the collection, you hate so" The deep voice of Hiruko sent a warning chill down Deidara's spine, effectively making the blonde bomber silent.


End file.
